My nurse is an Angel, like really
by MissMoonWillow
Summary: Dean isn't feeling so good, and while he is struck with flu, who is the angel to come and nurse him in his hour of need. This is a fluff fic, and I hope you all aww at. Yes it's a Destiel fic.


A/N & Disclaimer: I hereby claim I do not own the characters of this fiction, I have no ownership of anything Supernatural, but I hope you all enjoy this fluff of Destiel as I am happy to have finished it..

* * *

His head was on fire, not real fire because that would be a lot easier for Dean to handle. No this was the worst feeling in the world, not as bad as Hell, but in this moment he could swear he was there again.

The motel room felt like it was spinning, Dean held his hands out in front of himself, and for a few seconds Dean regretted everything he ate that day. While he couldn't focus on anything, he knew the bed was close.

Falling down Dean felt the pillow against his cheek, the softness surrounding his now pounding head, his clothes making him sweat, and he could feel shivers taking over. It was hard to move and Dean couldn't think what to do.

Opening his eyes Dean felt confused, he remembered hitting the bed face first, and he remembered the room spinning beyond his control. But now he was lying under covers, he was looking to a glass of orange beside him, and also looking to the two aspirin. He moved to sit up, but as soon as he started to move, he felt dizzy all over again.

"Sam!" Dean called, but his throat felt like sand paper. "Sammy!" His voice finding it hard to get through, but he forced himself to sit up.

Picking up the drink, he gave it a quick sniff, he didn't know who put it there, but he took a sip. As the liquid touched the back of his throat, he felt like he'd not drunk anything in days. His head starting to throb again, and he felt the fire burning all through him.

Grabbing the aspirin, Dean knocked them back. He kept looking around the motel feeling more confused. He reached for his phone, but realized he wasn't wearing his clothes, but then he wasn't naked either. Just him and his boxers.

"God damn it!" Dean cursed, he moved, but every move he made, made him feel nauseous. He didn't want to move, but seeing his jeans he found the strength to get out of the bed.

The few steps to his clothes were enough to knock the wind out of him, but he shoved his hands into his pocket taking out his cell phone.

After a few rings, Dean felt some relief. "Sam, what the hell is going on?"

"Are you alright?" Sam spoke carefully down the phone; He'd not really heard this leave of worry in his tone of voice in a long time. "What's wrong?"

Dean felt the cough escape him, "I'm not feeling so cool. When are you getting back?" His voice was like gravel down the phone.

"Dean, I'm with Bobby working… " Sam moved the phone from one ear to the other. "I've not seen you since you left to work a case on your own."

Dean felt himself falling back on the bed, "Well someone was here…"

"Dean." Sam started, "Are you sick?" Dean could hear Sam's eyes rolling; it was strange how he pictured his brother's expression from the tone of his voice. "Why do you think I am near where you are?"

Dean closed his eyes, his head not feeling any better, and the room hazing around him. "I passed out, and I woke up with juice and pain killers." He casually skipped out the waking up half naked. "If it wasn't you…"

"You really shouldn't be out of bed." Castiel's voice broke Dean's attention from the phone call.

Dean felt his phone slip from his ear, he hung up looking shocked. "What the hell Cas!" His voice tried to shout, but it only came out as a husky yelp.

Castiel didn't move, for a second he gave Dean a look over, his eyes lingering for a second on his own handprint on Dean's arm. "Your fever is spiking again, you need to lie down." Castiel moved quickly to the bed, his hand holding Dean's shoulder, but felt frustrated as Dean fought against him.

Dean didn't know what to do; he didn't like how Castiel was trying to make him lay on his back. "Stop it!" Dean barked out, his eyes glaring, but he was finding it hard to focus on Castiel's face. "Cas what are you doing?"

Castiel grunted, for once he wished that Dean would listen to him, but for now he was going to have to be mean. "Dean, you need to lie down, and if I have to use all my strength. I will." He now placed one hand on Dean's shoulder, the other on his bare chest forcing him onto the mattress, and Dean couldn't find the energy to fight him anymore.

"There!" Castiel moving the blankets to cover Dean once again, "I've read it's best to burn the fever out of you."

Dean felt puzzled, but then he wasn't an expert on sickness. He was rarely ever sick. "I think you're talking Crazy Cas, I'm burning up!"

"I've been monitoring your temperature, and I've read how to keep it under control." Castiel now headed to the mini fridge taking out a bottle of water pouring the content into a glass. "You'll need to keep hydrated, and I'll try and help you be comfortable."

"Cas." Dean coughed, he didn't like this, but then he felt helpless. "Why don't you just do that touched by an angel thing, and heal me."

Castiel placed the glass of water on the night stand, sitting on the bed close to Dean; he could feel the other man's body tense, but relax quickly. "I wish I could Dean." Castiel's eyes dulled, he didn't like that his powers couldn't make Dean better. "But I can't heal remember."

"What!" Dean felt his head lighten, he felt himself trying with everything to focus on Castiel's face. "Why?"

Castiel, with more careful hands lightly moved pillowed around Dean to better support him sitting, he handed him the glass of water. "I came here, and I found you unconscious."

"I was sleeping Cas." Dean took the glass drinking as if he'd not had anything to drink for days. "How long have I been out of it?"

Castiel took the now empty glass from Dean, he headed over to the fridge taking some more water, he poured and turned back to face Dean, "Three, maybe four hours." He gave a small smile heading back to Dean's bedside. "You said you need sleep." He added will handing him the glass of water.

"You know, you can be a wise ass at times…" Dean sipped the water this time, he felt some relief, but his head was still pounding. "I think I should get some more sleep." He watched as Castiel took the glass from his hand placing it on the nightstand.

Getting to his feet Castiel heading for the door. "You're not leaving me?" Dean's voice was scared, he didn't want to admit it, but he never liked being alone when he was ill.

Castiel was quickly by his side again, his hand holding him gently, before helping him lie back down. Dean didn't fight it; it was nice to not have to move himself. "I'll wake you when you need to rehydrate." Castiel whispered, as if he didn't want to hurt Dean anymore. "I just need to get some things to help you feel better." He brushed a hand against Dean's forehead to try and keep an eye on his fever. "I'm not going to be gone long." He added as he watched Dean slowly closing his eyes.

"Bring me some pie…" Dean mumbled as he was slipping into sleep.

Castiel felt lost, maybe it was Dean's fever, but he wasn't sure what he could and couldn't eat with his sickness. The idea of having to leave him alone didn't make him feel better either, but Castiel knew Dean would need to eat something.

Opening his eyes again Dean didn't feel any better, in fact he felt worse. Moving on the bed he could tell he was still alone, but he could see the glass of water as he reached for it. The drink wasn't cold anymore, it was warmer, but he didn't care taking long sips of it.

Appearing in the motel room Cas put down a brown bag on the table, he walked over to Dean taking the empty glass from his hand, "I'll get you another." He said before heading over to the fridge.

"What's in the bag?" Dean moved on his elbows to be sitting up, he glanced over the bag, then back to Castiel filling up his glass with water.

Castiel didn't speak, but handed the glass back to Dean, he seemed to move a lot quicker as he opened the bag taking out more pain killers, plus orange juice. Dean could see many different cans of soup.

"How much did you get?" Dean watched as more cans came out of the bag, plus more bottled water. Dean didn't know if he was losing it, or that Castiel really was taking this sickness too seriously.

Castiel walked towards the bed, he took a deep breath, placed the back of his hand on Dean's forehead. "I need to keep an eye on you. You need fluids, and rest."

"I know Cas!" Dean closed his eye taking in how cooling Castiel's touch was. He kept his eyes closed trying to keep calm. "You don't have to do this."

"You need someone to look after you; you need to be well to finish the hunt for the colt." Castiel now held out multi vitamins, "Take these."

Dean glanced to Castiel's open palm; he stared at the cartoon characters. "Flintstones…" He did a double take, "You are amazing Cas." He took the vitamins and started to chew them. "So what you got me for dinner?"

Castiel stood up, he briefly looked at to the TV, and then after turning it on he walked over the small kitchen area. "I got you tomato soup, bread and…" He glanced back to the bag, "Sam said you like action movies." He was looking at a few DVDs that he didn't have any clue what they were, but Sam advised him to buy them.

Dean sat up more; he was getting used to the fussy head, but still feeling the heat of his fever. "Well. What movies did you get me?" He was curious to what movies Sam advised Castiel to buy for him. Plus it had been a long while, even if he knew he wasn't going to be able to focus on a movie really. He liked the idea of watching a movie with Castiel.

Castiel picked up the pile of DVDs, he now sat on the bed next to Dean passing him a DVD at a time, while Dean looked over each title Castiel couldn't stop focusing on Dean's eyes. "Is something wrong?"

"No Cas…" Dean felt a smile break over his face, he didn't really know why, but it still shocked him with how much his brother knew him. He knew that Sam was a emotional person, but as Dean flicked through movies, he realised that Sam knew him, better than he knew himself at times, "Just my baby brother." He laughed out loud.

Castiel picking up a random DVD, he glanced over the cover. "What is Jurassic Park?" He glanced over the T-Rex. "This isn't logic as my father killed off the dinosaurs for man to live easier."

Dean did a double take, "Wait, your father. God. Killed the Dinosaurs!" Dean kept staring at Castiel, his eyes trying to pull the truth from the angel. "Why?"

Castiel exhaled, he didn't really know what to say, but then he knew he had a messed up family. "Well, it was Gabriel that made them, but then he got bored…"

Dean held a hand up, he then covered his mouth as he felt a coughing fit hit him, and Castiel quickly passed the glass of water to Dean. "Maybe a movie isn't a good idea…"

Dean took the glass, for a brief moment his eyes meeting with Castiel's. He didn't like to feel bad, but Castiel always had some innocence that Dean admired. "No." After drinking the rest of his water and placing the glass down. "I am sick right?"

"You are in an ill state that requires care." Castiel replied softly.

Dean smirked, "Well, you should be aware that a person in an ill state, gets to do what makes them happy and relaxed." Dean now held up a DVD for Castiel to see. "So you're going to make me something to eat, then we're going to be watching some movies together, and you're going to have to live with it or… Well you're just gonna have to live with it."

"I'll get on making food." Castiel got to his feet, he didn't really know what to say, but he knew that he just wanted to make Dean happy. He'd not really been given a lot of reasons to smile. Even if Dean was sick, he just had to give him faith in good.

There was a lot of DVDs, and while Castiel went to heating up soup, Dean started to make piles of DVDs. He kept looking through the ones he wanted to watch, what he hasn't seen in a long while, and ones that won't scare the hell out of Castiel.

The two were quiet, for one thing Dean loved about Castiel is that he didn't feel the need to fill silence with chatter, but every now and then he'd hear Castiel humming to himself. Dean wasn't really sure what it was that Castiel kept humming, but it seemed to sooth his headache, or that could have just been the aspirin finally kicking in and doing its job.

"So Cas, when is my dinner gonna be ready? I'm starved." Dean looked over to the last dribble of juice he had left, plus Castiel keeping him constantly refilled with water. "I'm starving!" Dean repeated while picking up and drinking the last of his juice.

With a bowl of soup on a tray, he placed it on the night stand. "Do you need help?" He asked Dean, he wasn't sure to touch him or not.

Dean smiled, "I'm good Cas, the painkillers are helping my headache." He moved on the bed sitting upright. He watched as Castiel put the tray of soup and bread on his lap, but looked again to Castiel. "No meat?" He asked looking disappointed.

Castiel handed him a spoon looking into the soup. "It's ham and pea…" He sounded hurt; he didn't know what else to do looking lost.

Dean sighed, "I'm sorry." He didn't like seeing Castiel look so hurt, but he took the spoon and started to stir up the now warm liquid. "Thank you." He said before taking a spoonful of the soup to his lip, he blew on it and ate feeling it hit his empty stomach.

After finishing the last bit of crusty bread Dean pushed the tray away, "So," Castiel got up from a chair he'd been sitting on while Dean ate. "I think you should get some more rest." He took the tray going towards the kitchen area to clean up. He filled a clean glass with water, and then headed over to Dean to give him some more medicine with it. "I've notice your fever is settling."

"Cas." Dean started, "I've been sleeping most of the day. We can watch one movie and then I can sleep some more."

Castiel exhaled, "Fine, one movie."

Dean laughed, "You know, you don't have to act like this."

"Like what?" Castiel looked confused as he started to clean the bowl that dean used up, he felt lost, but then he kept focused on cleaning.

"Acting like you have to do this, I would have been fine alone." Dean put the glass of water down. The fact he'd never drunk this much water in a long time, but then he was always used to looking after himself when sick or injured.

Castiel dried his hand, he couldn't really think of what to say. It was hard to understand the need for Dean to push away, but he had a feeling that Dean wasn't used to being taken care of, he was always the care giver. "Do you want me to leave?" Castiel's voice was calm, but even Dean could hear the pain in the question.

"Just pick a damn movie Cas," Dean moved down in a slouch position on the bed, "And I'm not fused with one."

Castiel moved over to the piles Dean had made, he wasn't quite sure what to do, but he looked at one of the DVDs, "The Lord of the rings. The fellowship of the ring," Castiel read out loud.

Dean laughed, he then coughed feeling light headed, "It's a good film Cas." Dean then looked to the TV, "Do you need instructions?"

Castiel held onto the DVD case, he glanced over to the tell, and it hit him that he had no clue what to do.

"I thought that much…" Dean pushed the covers off himself, he hadn't left the bed much, only on the odd occasion to use the bathroom, and he was now wearing a old tshirt and boxer. "I'll put the DVD on, you go and…" He didn't really know what Castiel did aside from help him and Sam. "Well whatever angels do."

Castiel cleared his throat, "I'll go…" He pointed to the door, "See if anything is going on." He stepped out of the motel room quickly.

Dean shook his head; he stood up feeling the rush of movement. He still felt weak, and even if he hated to admit it, he didn't like the fact he kept pushing Castiel away. He didn't want to, but he thought it would be easier to just not get too close to anything.

Castiel stood outside in the cold air, he didn't really know what to do, but as he looked to the night sky he felt lost. He wanted so much to make things right, but how was he going to start? How was he going to help fix the mess? He didn't want Dean to have go through all of this. While he looked to the stars shining about him he let out a long breath. "I don't know what to do, you've always been hard to understand, and I know you mean well…" He closed his eyes. "I'm scared father, and I just need a sign to show me where I can make things right, you must want something more than this."

"Cas!" Dean's voice was loud from inside the motel room, "Time to watch Lord of the rings. So get your ass in here."

Castiel took one last look at the sky, shook his head before walking back into the motel room. He could see Dean had already got back into the bed with a grin on his face, "Took your time Cas." He joked while Castiel sat on a chair looking to the TV screen.

"Sorry, I just needed to do something…" Castiel kept his eyes on the TV, Dean hadn't even started the movie yet, it was still on the main menu screen.

Dean reached over for his water, his pressed play on the remote, but as he took a sip of his drink as the start of the movie, he moved a little on the bed, and then shifted his eyes at the TV. "Cas," Dean started, and he waited for the Angel to look at him. "Really why don't you sit on the bed with me, I can't see the TV through your head."

"My…" Castiel turned to look at Dean, "Sure." His voice was bashful as he moved off the chair and found room for himself on the double bed.

Dean looked to Castiel with a raised eyebrow, "It won't kill you to take of your shoes and that trench coat…" He glanced over Castiel's face. "I mean, it's just weird."

"What is weird?" Castiel didn't know what else to say.

Dean shifted on the bed, his hands going to the opening of the coat, he pulled it off Castiel's arms and three it across the room. "People don't wear coats all the time, it makes me nervous. Plus no shoes on the bed, I don't want your shoes catching my feet."

"Right…" Castiel sat still; he stared at where his coat was now lying on the ground in a mess. Reaching down he took off his shoes, his eyes going up to Dean's face, he was already getting into the movie.

Castiel relaxed on the bed beside Dean, the movie was still playing in the background. He found the movie to be pleasing, he didn't really want it to end as he watched the last scene play out, and turned to look at Dean. "I want to watch another…"

Dean laughed, "Well since you picked, I think I should pick a film." He let out a cough; he then looked to his empty glass. "But first I need to…" He pointed towards the bathroom.

"Okay." Castiel got up; he noticed during the movie he took off his tie, he was in his white shirt and trousers. Walking over to the fridge to get some more water for Dean, who now had headed into the bathroom. Castiel knew his fever was getting better, he wasn't going to be ill for too long, but for the moment he wanted Dean to have this break.

"Okay Cas. You liked Lord of the rings; it's time for you to see a real movie." He held up a DVD, "But this man is my hero." He smirked, and then put the movie Dirty Harry into the DVD player.

Castiel watch Dean getting back into the bed, he smiled looking as the hunter got himself comfortable. "Well come on Cas…"

Castiel quickly got back to the bed, he handed Dean the water, and he sat back down next to Dean. He watched as Dean started this movie, but then Castiel didn't speak through the movie.

Dean felt his eyes getting heavier through the film, every now and then shaking himself out of it, but soon enough his eyes started to close, and while he side glanced to Castiel before his eyes closed completely he felt Castiel's hand touching his forehead again, the coolness of his touch making it easier to drift into sleep.

Castiel watched as Dean started to let sleep take hold of his, he smiled to himself seeing as Dean rolled to his side. His face nesting on the pillow, and Castiel felt his eyes going to Dean's hand careless slumped over his own lap.

He didn't need to sleep, Angels don't need it, but as he watched Dean in slumber, he didn't want to move. He kept still on the bed. Still in the sitting position, and every now and then Dean would mumble something in his sleep.

Castiel knew Dean's fever was going, and while Castiel could only watch Dean sleep, he lightly brushed a hand over the small part of his own handprint on Dean's shoulder. He knew from the second he saw Dean, the second he got to him to pull his soul from hell, that was going to do everything he could to protect him.

Dean moved in the bed, his arm pulling on Castiel's thighs as he moaned lightly. Castiel froze, but moved into a laying position beside Dean. He lay on his back staring into the darkness, Castiel didn't know what was happening as Dean moved more in his own deep slumber. His arm now firmly wrapped around Castiel's chest, his face resting in the nap of his neck.

It was a strange sensation for Castiel, it wasn't bad. No, he couldn't say that. He didn't know what to describe the sensation of Dean's soft breathing on his neck, even if his breath was warm, his soft mumbling would fill Castiel with a feeling of safety. Even if he was an angel and had nothing much to fear, he could feel Dean's body close to his, his arm still holding onto him.

Castiel didn't know what to do, as he shifted his weight carefully, he left a hand to touch Dean's arm, he gave it a light squeeze, he wished for everything to be sleeping too, he knew that humans liked the feeling of someone else, and as Dean kept his arm strongly around Castiel, it wasn't hard to tell that Dean didn't like to be alone. He acted tough, but in his sleep he showed his true vulnerable self.

Dean opened his eyes to the feeling of his head swimming, he guessed the painkillers had worn off in the night, and as he felt the side of the bed, he was alone. "Cas…" His husky voice called out, he didn't know what had happened when he fell asleep, but he couldn't see Castiel's shoes or coat. "Cas!" He quickly sat up and regretted it.

The door opened, and for a second Dean felt his heart rise to his throat, but suddenly drop seeing it was Sam. "Oh…"

Sam felt frozen, "Nice to see you too." He didn't know what his brother was expecting. "But after the phone call yesterday, I was worried." He held up a brown bag, "So I thought I'd come and see if you're okay."

Dean nodded, "Well you told Cas how to look after me." He moved on the bed looking to his empty glass. "He was here all day yesterday looking after me."

Sam nodded, "Yea, but I wanted to check in on you." He placed the brown bag on the table, "I was worried."

Dean laughed, "You were worried. I'm sick Sam not dying." He glanced to the bag, "Please tell me you brought me pie."

Sam turned to the bag, back to Dean. "No I didn't bring pie, that's my leftovers from my lunch." He went over to open the curtains. "Plus where is Cas? I thought he was playing nurse…"

"I don't know man." Dean pushed the covers off himself going to the fridge to get himself some water to take with his aspirin. "But I guess he had some angel business to do." He felt his eyes going over the pile of DVDs. "But I should be better in a day or so."

"Yeah," Sam watched Dean drinking some water after knocking some pills back. "So you had Cas looking after you." He gave a small smile.

Dean rolled his eyes, "Yes." He now sat down on a chair looking over his little brother's face. "And if you'd like to know, he doesn't talk during movies." He pointed to Sam's face. "So you owe me ten bucks."

Sam reached into his wallet, "Well you was right on that, but I still think he'll never know how to work a computer." He laughed looking to the door seeing Castiel standing in front of it.

"Sam." He said with a low rumble in his voice, "I had somewhere to be, I didn't know you'd be here."

Sam puffed his cheeks out for a second before huffing, "Well I felt bad, so I wanted to see if Dean was okay." He now looked over Castiel's face. "Are you alright?"

"I am fine; I just got word that The Colt is still intact." He then turned to Dean, "I think with Sam here he'll be fit to take care of you, and I better be on my way to find God."

Dean opened his mouth to say something, but before the words got out. Castiel was already gone, and Dean exhaled looking to the place where he knew Castiel was while he slept.

"Well if it makes you feel better, I am not going to be waiting on you hand at foot." Sam opened a bottle of water from the fridge taking a sip. "But I'll make sure you're not dying." He laughed looking over Dean.

Dean shook his head, "Just shut up and get me some more aspirin." His voice rough, he looked where Castiel had been before disappearing, and as Sam went about cleaning around the motel room, he knew that he wasn't going to see Castiel again for a while, and he didn't like this.

Castiel stood outside, he knew that Dean and Sam couldn't see him, he watched as the two brothers were sitting on the bed watching a movie, and he exhaled lightly as he thought about that night. Did Dean even have awareness of what happened, but for now Castiel had a mission, and he knew when this was all over, he'd be able to relax at last.


End file.
